


Sex Adventure

by wincestismyheart



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Crossdressing, Dean Winchester Mentioned, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gay Sex, Jared in Lingerie, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Roleplay, Roleplay as Dean and Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester mentioned, Supernatural Set, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyheart/pseuds/wincestismyheart
Summary: "I wa- want us to do a...role play...as Sa- Sam and Dean..."His lover looks surprised at him and raises his eyebrows. Jared is about to apologize and withdraw his suggestion when Jensen starts to speak. He seems a little confused."You want us to play Dean and Sam while we have sex?"He sighs and blushes again, feeling embarrassed. He runs his hand through his long, soft hair and tries to explain to his lover what exactly he means and how he imagines the whole thing.“No,  I mean yes...I don't just want us to play Sam and Dean, I want us to be them! I want us to be caught up in our roles, just like we are when we play an episode of Supernatural! I want us to switch off our heads and just lose ourselves in our hot, passionate love for one another! In the love of Dean and Sam for each other!"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Sex Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexsFandomFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/gifts).



> Hi! I wrote this story for a good friend of mine @AlexsFandomFanfics and I hope you will like it! I'm so glad that I have met you! You always listen to my problems and you support my stories, so that's my reward for you! Hopefully that's what you thought about and what you imagined when you told me your request! Enjoy reading it! <3 
> 
> And you guys should definitely take a look at Alex's account too! He writes awesome stories! 
> 
> I wish all of you a lot of fun reading my story and if you like it, leave a comment or a kudo! ^^
> 
> I read control on my own and I'm sorry if I missed a writing mistake!

Jared chews unsure on his fingernails. He and Jensen are currently in their shared apartment in Vancouver.

They’re in the process of filming the 9th season of Supernatural and they actually wanted to practice the text together, but Jared isn’t concentrated. Jensen is sitting next to him on the couch and of course he immediately notices that something is going on.

He puts the script aside and takes Jared's hands in his own. He pulls him into his arms and Jared drops his head on Jensen's chest.

“What's up, Jay? You're pretty distracted. Did you have stress with Genevieve again?”

Jared sighs heavy and shrugs. It's unbelievable how well Jensen knows him. They’re one heart and one soul. Sometimes he fears that his lover can read his mind, which would be very useful in this moment, because he wouldn’t need to say out loud what’s on his mind right now.

His cheeks turn red with shame and he shakes his head. He hides his face on Jensen's neck and speaks in a low, uncertain voice.

“No, she still ignores me most of the time, but at least she doesn't annoys and threats us anymore. But that's not what I wanted to talk to about. I-"

Jared takes another deep breath and sits up a bit, to look Jensen in the face.

"I want to try something new...during sex I mean..."

He just blushes more and his lover laughs soft, because of his shyness. Jensen rubs his large, warm hands comfortably over his back.

"Go on! You know I'm always ready to try new things!"

Jared nods and continues with a slightly trembling voice. He knows Jensen would never laugh at him or call him crazy and break up with him, just because of one of his sexual desires. But he is still extremely insecure and feels uncomfortable talking about it.

It's just his anxiety and panic that cause such thoughts and feelings in him. He knows that Jensen will always love him, even if he has weird sex fantasies.

"I wa- want us to do a...role play...as Sa- Sam and Dean..."

His lover looks surprised at him and raises his eyebrows. Jared is about to apologize and withdraw his suggestion when Jensen starts to speak. He seems a little confused.

"You want us to play Dean and Sam while we have sex?"

He sighs and blushes again, feeling embarrassed. He runs his hand through his long, soft hair and tries to explain to his lover what exactly he means and how he imagines the whole thing.

“No, I mean yes...I don't just want us to play Sam and Dean, I want us to be them! I want us to be caught up in our roles, just like we are when we play an episode of Supernatural! I want us to switch off our heads and just lose ourselves in our hot, passionate love for one another! In the love of Dean and Sam for each other!"

Jared looks ashamed to the side, when he notices how much he got carried away in his explanation. His cock is half hard just from the conversation and his thoughts about it.

"And...I wa- want it to hap- happen on...the set..."

He glances unsure up and immediately meets Jensen's lust hazed look. A wave of pleasure rolls down his spine and he shudders. His cock twitches slightly in his too tight boxer briefs. Jensen growls excited and garbs Jared to turn him around, so that he can bury his lover under himself.

Jared opens his legs so that his lover has enough space between them and they both moan as their hard dicks rub against each other. Jensen bends down and nibbles soft on his earlobe.

“Fuck, I love your idea, Jay! We will definitely do that!"

His voice is impregnated with lust and sounds so damn rough that he gets goose bumps all over. Jared wraps his arms around his lover's neck and pulls him into a hot kiss. Their tongues fight against each other and Jared loses happily.

He whimpers soft and rubs his erection against Jensen's hip. When they run out of oxygen, they break from each other. Jared bares his throat in submission for his lover and Jensen growls possessively, before he bends down and sucks love bites into his skin.

He moans quietly and his cock twitches hard. On the front from his pants is already a wet spot, from all the pre-cum he leaks. Jensen giggles when he notices that too and Jared blushes.

"But for now we'll take care of your little problem, babygirl..."

His breath catches when he hears the nickname and he trembles slightly. Jensen notices his violent reaction and grins down at him.

"Yes! Please, Sir..."

Jensen practically jumps on him with a groan and the two roll over the couch. Clothes fly through the air and that evening they didn't looked at their script again.

* * *

A few weeks later the time has finally come.

Jensen and Jared decided to stay on set a little longer and practice. The rest of the Supernatural Crew agreed with them, leaved in time the set and let them alone. They’re practicing a simple scene.

Dean is sitting in the library of the bunker, a bottle whiskey next to him and tries to find something about the aftermath of the _Mark of Cain_. Sam rushes into the library to tell his brother that they might have a trace of Abaddon.

Jared and Jensen, however, have rewritten the scene for their own purposes.

Dean is sitting in the library with a laptop in front of his nose and watches a porn, while he pleasures himself. Sam walks into the library at this moment and caught him. But instead of leaving, he offers his big brother his help.

Jared stands in one of the corridors now and listens to the distant noises of the porn that his lover is watching.

He's pretty nervous, but also excited and happy. He never thought that Jensen would really agree with his suggestion, but he was wrong. He keeps wondering how he deserves such a great, careful and perfect partner.

He sighs dreamy and runs his hand through his hair. When he hears the soft moan and the sound of skin on skin, his cock twitches interested. He is already half-hard and can’t wait anymore.

He presses his hand against his erection and whimpers soft. He waits a while longer and just listens to Jensen's lustful noises.

Before Jared finally goes to the library, he takes a few deep breathes and slips into the role, into the life of _Sam Winchester_ and squares his shoulders. With long elegant steps and a hectic expression on his face, he walks into the library.

"Dean! We may have a trace of Abaddon! We should- Oh God!"

As soon as he sees his brother with his cock in his hand, he turns around and gasps shocked. Jared's cheeks are red and he tries to act like he blushes out of shame and not excitement. He hears Jensen cursing under his breath and slamming the laptop shut.

“Fuck, Sammy! I’m sorry! You shouldn't see that! I uh- I was just..."

Jared feels his cock getting completely hard, the image of Jensen jerking off still in his mind. He feels a pleasant pull in his belly when his lover calls him _‘Sammy‘_.

“God, Dean! You can't- why are you doing that in the library?!"  
  
  
He tries to make his voice sound embarrassed and shakes his head. He hears Jensen's frustrated sigh and grins slightly.

“I don't know! I was just horny and there was this porn and- it doesn't matter! I'll quickly clean up and then we can talk about the Abaddon thing."

Jared nods and he knows at this point Sam Winchester would leave the room, but not today. He switches his weight from one foot to the other and nibbles nervous on his lower lip. He hears Jensen's footsteps and trembles slightly.

“Do you just want to stand around here, Sammy? Or do you want to help me clean up?"

Goosebumps rise on his arms when he hears the deep voice of his lover right behind him. He takes a deep breath and slowly turns around.

Jensen stands in front of him and his facial expression, his whole posture screams _Dean Winchester._ His cock twitches hard and he swallows audibly. He glances shy up from under his bangs and licks over his lower lip.

"Well...I can- I could also help you with- yo- your little...problem there..."

He feels his cheeks getting even redder. On the face from his lover and co-worker, he first sees a surprised expression, but that changes quickly and a wide, mischievous grin takes place on his lips.

Jensen grabs his hips and he gasps surprised. Their bodies are pressed together and he can feel the big erection from his lover on his thigh. He glimpse shy up and loses himself in Jensen's deep green eyes. His breath flutters and he rubs his hard cock against his partners hip.

Jensen's voice sounds rough and sexy and his next words elicit a needy whimper from Jared.

"You want to help your big brother to his climax, Sammy?"

He nods slowly because he doesn't trust his voice anymore. He sees the lust blown pupils from his older lover and the deep growl from Jensen makes him shiver. In the next moment their lips crash together.

Both groan in relief and Jared wraps his long arms around his neck.

They stumble back, still caught in their heated kiss and Jared feels the edge from one of the tables digging into his hip. He feels Jensen’s tongue in his mouth, tasting and dominating him. He whimpers and they break away, both gasping for air.

Jensen grins at him and licks obscene over his lower lip, like he wants to check if the taste from Jared still lingers on them.

“Come on, Sammy…take your clothes off, for your big brother…”

Jared shudders all over when the words _big brother_ leave Jensen’s mouth. His strong reaction isn’t unnoticed by his lover. A wicked smirk find his place on his lips and he leans forward, so that his mouth is at the height of Jared’s ear.

Jensen’s warm breath ghosts over his neck and he whines soft again. His hands lie on his lovers hips and he holds himself up on shaking legs and knees which feel like jelly. Jensen’s voice is so deep and whiskey smooth and makes is nipples go stiff.

“You like that, _little brother_? Like to remember what we have the same blood pumping through our veins, that we are going to do something forbidden, something dirty?”

A high pitched moan leaves his suddenly dry and too tight throat. His hard cock throbs in the rhythm of his heart and pre-cum makes his boxer briefs damp.

Jensen deep, melodic laugh fills the electrified air around them and Jared blushes.

Their lips connect a second time and they can taste the passion and the lust on each others tongue.

Jared feels his lovers warm hands under his shirt and gasps surprised. Jensen’s finger find his nipples and he begins to rub them teasingly. A groan leaves him and his lover takes a step back, but Jared follows him to catch his lips again.

Jensen chuckles and pushes his eager lover carefully back, so that he can take his shirt off. Jared immediately follows him and pulls his own shirt over his head.

They stand in front of each other, their naked chests heaving with their rapid breaths and for a few minutes they’re surrounded by soft silence. Jensen suddenly kicks his boots off and Jared flinches when they hit one of the bookshelves with a loud thumb.

His lover giggles and he laughs along with him, but the amused sound coming out of his throat stops abruptly when he hears the zipper from Jensen’s jeans.

In the next moment the older man stands naked and in all his glory right in front of him. Jared chokes on his saliva and his lover walks slowly to him.

“Why are you still wearing so much clothes, Sammy?”

Jared shudders again when he hears the nickname and before he has the time to answer, Jensen is already down on his knees. He whimpers like a bitch in heat, when his lover presses his face into his crotch and nuzzles the big bulge trapped under the denim.

He closes his eyes and feels the wet tongue from Jensen on his hard, cloth-covered cock. His hips jerk forward and the older man chuckles lightly.

Jared feels how Jensen starts to tuck his feet out of his boots too. He moans delighted when his lover kneads his aching feet a little bit.

The warm hands from Jensen’s travel his legs up, until he reaches the zipper from his jeans, but before he can open it, Jared tries to stop him.

“Wait!”

He looks shocked down at Jensen and holds his hands in a vice like grip, but it’s to late. His jeans is already open, slides his hips down and exposes a dark red pantie, decorated with lace.

Jared’s cheeks have the same dark red like the lingerie he wears. He doesn't look at Jensen, while the man slides the jeans down his legs, until they lie around his shaking ankles.

He nibbles on his lower lip and waits for the reaction from his lover. Even if Jensen already knows that he likes to be feminized, they never tried anything like that. He never once before has worn lingerie for his lover and shaved every little hair from his legs and his intimate zones.

Besides the pantie, he also wears a garter belt and stockings. Everything has the same dark red color and is decorated with lace.

Jared finally manages to look down at Jensen again and what he sees there, makes his dick twitch and drip more pre-cum. His lovers eyes are full of desire and wild lust.

Jensen meets his glare and growls deep out of his chest. His hands wander over the stockings, up to his hips where the garter belt sits and down to his panties.

He cups his hard dick and gives it a few squeezes which make Jared pant, before he pulls the fabric to the side to have a clear view of his private parts. Another growl leaves his throat and suddenly he buries his face on Jared’s crotch.

He yelps surprised, but that changes into a moan when Jensen licks over his heavy balls and nuzzles them.

“Fuck, babygril…”

Jared moans when he hears the pet name and he tangles his hand in Jensen’s hair, to roll his hips slightly against his lovers face.

“You did all that _for me_? You got all dressed up and- you planned that, right Sammy?”

He can only nod and moans something that sounds like a _‘Yes Sir’_ which Jensen obviously heard, because in the next moment the man is on his feet again and pulls him into a brutal, hard kiss.

Their teeth clatter against each other and he is sure their lips are gonna be bruised tomorrow. They break away from each other when their lungs start to burn from the leak of oxygen. Both are out of breath and gasp for air.

Jensen leans forward to stroke a loose strand of hair out of Jared’s face, back behind his ear. They smile lovely at each other and try to calm down a little bit.

Jensen’s hands lie on his hips and Jared himself wraps his arms around his lovers neck. They share another sweet, tender kiss, before the older man starts to speak again.

“Turn around and bend over the table for me, princess…”

Jared obeys the command, turns around and bends over. His legs shake slightly, because of the anticipation what is about to happen. He feels Jensen’s finger under the fabric of the pantie again and pulling it to the side.

He licks over his lower lip and lets his head lie down on his arms. He hears the surprised gasp from his lover and grins a little bit. He feels Jensen’s rough finger rubbing over his hole and whimpers while his eyes flutter closed.

Jensen bends over, so that his chest is pressed to Jared’s back and his lips are on the height of his ear. He shudders when his lover licks and nibbles on his neck, right on the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Fuck, Sammy...you’re open and ready for me...wet like a good girl! I just need to hold your pantie to the side and slide right into you! You want that, babygirl? You want me to fuck you hard and deep, until the only thing you can remember is my name?”

Jared moans loud and nods fast. His hair lies all over his face and his heart beats too fast. His oh so empty hole clenches around nothing.

“Yes, please! Dean, please, fuck me! I want you, Sir!”

Jensen curses under his breath. His dick is so hard it hurts and it feels like his balls are about to explode. He looks around to find the lube he used, before Jared came in the room and started their role play.

He finds it on the chair in which he sat before. He walks over to grab it and goes back to Jared. He stands behind his lover and the beautiful sight of his sweet boy in panties, stockings and a garter belt, make his cock drip more pre-cum.

He runs his hands over Jared’s back and over his ass. He grins when his lover reacts to his touches with a violent shiver and goosebumps. He leans down and puts small kisses on Jared’s spin and sucks a few hickeys into his soft skin.

“Spread your legs a little wider for me, sweetheart!”

Jared spreads his legs wider and he gasps shocked and flinches, when his lover pours some of the cold lube between his ass cheeks and on his fluttering hole. He feels two of Jensen’s thick fingers circling his hole and then they sink into him.

He whines and garbs the edges from the table, to steady himself. Jensen thrust his two fingers slowly and without problems into him and searches for his sweet spot. He moans loud when his lover finds hits his prostate.

Jensen chuckles over Jared’s hard reaction. His boy is always so sensitive and he loves it. A low groan leaves his throat when he feels his lovers hole clenching around his fingers.

Jared pushes back against Jensen’s fingers and tries to get them deeper. He doesn’t need prepare and his lover knows that, he just wants to tease him, he wants him to beg and he is gonna do exactly that.

“Please, Dean! Sir, don’t ma- make me wait! I’m ready- I don’t ne- need prepare! Just- just fuck me, please!”

Jensen growls and pulls his fingers out of his boys hole. He pours the rest of the lube over his own cock and positions his hard dick in front of Jared’s entrance. He teases his lover again and rubs the tip of his cock over his hole.

Jared whimpers and pushes back against Jensen. They are both getting desperate and impatient, so the older man decides to have a little mercy. One hand holds his length in position and the other runs slowly up and down his lovers back.

“Relax, babygril...let me in…”

The younger man takes a few deep breathes and Jensen starts to push into his tight entrance. The head of his cock slides in and he groans soft, while Jared whines. He tries to go slow, even if he knows his lover is used to rough treatment and likes it.

Jared mewls and pushes his hips suddenly back, so that the rest of Jensen’s cock slides into him. He groans loud and loves the painful stretch around his lovers dick. He rocks his hips slightly to get Jensen to move finally.

His lover can’t hold back anymore and starts to pound into him. The younger man yelps happy and clings to the table he is bend over. He steadys himself again and thrust back against Jensen’s hips.

They find a good rhythm together and the library is filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin. Their mixed moans sound like a symphony and Jared feels his cock twitching. He is already close.

Jensen shifts his hips a little bit and thrust deep into him and Jared’s eyes roll back into his head, when his lover hits his sweet spot. He whimpers loud and looks out of half closed eyes over his shoulder at the older man.

“Dean! I’m clo- close! I’m not gon- gonna last longer!”

Jared’s legs tremble with the effort to hold him up and he mewls soft. Jensen bends down again and buries his face one his neck, while his thrusts get faster and deeper. His lover growls into his ear and nibbles on his throat.

Jensen’s dick twitches inside of him and Jared can feel every vein on his big and thick cock. It makes a violent wave of desire run down his spin and he shivers.

“Fuck, yeah! Come for me, Sammy! I wanna feel your sweet pussy getting tighter around my cock!”

These final words push him over the edge and he comes with a scream. His dick pounds and shouts seed on the table, while his hole contracts rhythmically around Jensen’s cock.

He closes his eyes and goes limp against the table.

His lover thrusts a few more times into him, before his hips stutter and he goes still. He growls and bites into Jared’s neck, while he pumps him full him his seed.

Jared purrs soft when he feels the warm cum from his lover in his hole. They are both out of breath and for a few minuted they just lie there and calm down from their orgasmic high.

That is until they hear voices and steps near the set of the library.

* * *

Jared laughs loud and looks grinning at Jensen, who slams the door to his trailer shut. They are both still half naked.

Jared managed to put his jeans on and Jensen just his boxer brief, before they ran away from the set. They listen for a moment, but nobody seemed to notice their panicked escape.

They look at each other and break out in loud laughter again. Jared belly already hurts and Jensen is so out of breath, his cheeks are turning red.

The younger man smiles bright and takes a step at his lover. He wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and gives him a soft, lovely kiss. His heart jumps happy and blossoms with love.

They smile at each other like two love fools and Jared breaks the silence between them, after he cleared his throat.

“Well, that was risky! I never thought they would actually come back and look how we are doing!”

He chuckles soft and runs his hands through Jensen’s short hair. He sighs soft and presses their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Jen. It was awesome and even better than my imagination. You’re the best partner I could have wished for. I love you.”

His lover smiles soft at him, presses a sweet, small kiss on his nose and hugs him tight.

“I love you too, Jay. And I liked our little role play too. Thank you for telling me your fantasy.”

They stand like that for a moment, cuddled in each others arms, before they start to dress again. They sneak out of the trailer and from the set and when they are finally in Jensen’s car, they both breath a sigh of relief.

They chuckle silently and drive back home. Jared was already dozing off in the passenger seat, but Jensen’s voice woke him up again.

He looks tired and a little confused at his lover and his whole body starts to tingle, when he sees the mischievous grin on Jensen’s lips and the lustful flicker in his green eyes.

“Next time, we gonna try one of my fantasies, _babygirl_ …”

Jensen’s voice is full of dark desires and silent promises and Jared was never in his life before so fast hard again.


End file.
